Squeezing a trigger lever while using the palm of a closed fisted hand activates certain garden hose nozzles. However, these levers protrude outward from the nozzle pipe, and may be activated if the nozzle falls to the ground and the trigger lever hits the ground. That activation of the nozzle may cause spontaneous erratic discharge of water from the nozzle against the user or other objects which should not get wet.
Other nozzles have single finger-operated triggers, which can be protected by trigger guards, which extend around the finger operable trigger lever in a single plane parallel to the plane of the finger-operable trigger lever. However, these trigger guards cannot be used with the garden hose nozzles, which are used by squeezing a trigger lever, while using the palm of a closed fisted hand.
Among related patents for single plane trigger guards include U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,558 of Ichel, which discloses a pressure washer for use with garden hose 30 including trigger guard 34, as in FIG. 2 therein. However, the trigger guard in Ichel '558 is not an annular ring, but is rather a U-shaped guard in a single plane, parallel to the plane of the trigger lever. In other words, there's no protection from the sides, only from some obstruction in line with the plane of the trigger lever. In addition, the U-shaped guard of Ichel '558 cannot be used with a nozzle trigger handle lever, which is operated by the whole palm of the user.
Similar “single plane” trigger handle guards are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 412,965 of Kieffer for a spray gun, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,468 of Brown for a foam dispensing nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,958 of Donley for an adhesive dispensing nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,738 of Coles for a power washer wand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,619 of Thurn for a tear gas nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,152 of Nathansen for a pneumatic excavator, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,637 of Duncan for a water gun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,587 of Graves for another water gun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,765 of Gina for a gasoline fuel pump nozzle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,568 of Lichfield for a car wash nozzle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,460 of Paranay for a water gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,052 of Mostul discloses a ring-type guard type body 102 attached to handle 14 and valve 22 of scrubbing brush 122, lever 26 and garden hose 12, as in FIG. 7 therein, but it covers a handle 104, like a hedge clipper handle, rather than protects the trigger lever 26.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,878 of Fahrenkrog discloses a guard 2 for a blower nozzle, as in FIGS. 1-3 therein, which protects the nozzle, but it does not cover the activator button.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,589 of Bolette discloses pipe hole covering 15 and sealing trim 27 which fits around a pipe 31, as in FIGS. 1, 2 therein, but it is for a stationary pipe, not a movable garden hose nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,209 of Butkoyich discloses a single plane guard for a gasoline fuel nozzle with an annular ring, but the ring is used to isolate gasoline vapors.
Other related U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,141 of Siczek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,092 of Rose et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,314 of Duncan, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,181 of Clevenger.
Japanese Patent No. JP 6190310 discloses a handle guard in a single plane, like the aforementioned patents of Ichel '558 and the others noted above.
The aforementioned patents either do not protect a trigger lever of a nozzle, or they represent trigger guards operating in the operating plane of the trigger lever, which would interfere with normal operation of a palm operated nozzle trigger guard.